Eres la causa de mi sonrisa
by Zoren97
Summary: Con una trágica historia de amor, revistas de Playboy y tacos empieza una amistad entre Clyde y Kenny. Fue una noche en el parque lejos de la ciudad cuando te vi y hablamos sobre los fallos de la vida.


**Buenas. **

**Esta historia es dedicada a ShinigamiJazzDark89 con cariño incluido.**

**¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo, no Jazz?**

**Eres la causa de mi sonrisa**

Kenny se encontraba caminando por el parque demasiado tranquilo. El paisaje nocturno a lo lejos de la ciudad era hermoso. El sonido del tráfico era mejor ser oído de lejos que de cerca. Unos postes de luz iluminaban el calmado camino de tierra.

Nadie, ni siquiera el más valiente andaría por esos rumbos tan peligrosos, y menos en una noche tan obscura. Kenny suspiro, siguió con su caminata después de ver la iluminada ciudad a lo lejos. Hace unos minutos había terminado con su novia, fue fatal.

La chica enloqueció, lo pateó en las bolas y después de ofenderlo vulgarmente desapareció. El rubio estaba cansado de todos esos noviazgos falsos. Todo era igual. Un simple te amo, una noche alocada y adiós. El amor no tenía sentido en su vida. Jamás se había enamorado realmente de alguien. Solo era sexo.

Bajó la mirada por su condición. ¿Así sería siempre?...

Algo distraído pateaba una piedra cuando por accidente la patea tan fuerte que se estrella contra las patas de acero de una banca del parque. Miró fijo la banca y luego escuchó a alguien hablando. Levanta la vista topándose con un castaño quien se miraba triste y depresivo.

"_Ese no es… ¿Clyde?" _Entrecierra los ojos y ve el rostro del amante a los tacos algo preocupado. Decide acercarse…

—Hey Clyde.

—Hey Kenny— Inmediatamente se hace a un lado dando espacio al rubio. Kenny accede a sentarse a su lado y ver el paisaje de la iluminada ciudad. Y ahí estaban los dos, sentados en una banca que tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Ninguno se atrevió a hablarse, hasta que Kenny rompió el hielo.

—Y… ¿Qué cuentas?— Clyde baja la cabeza y observa sus pies. Él también había terminado un noviazgo y se encontraba muy triste… él en realidad la amaba. Pero las cosas no se dieron y… terminaron rompiendo.

—Hace unos minutos termine con mi noviazgo… No sabes, Ken. Yo la amaba…— La voz de Clyde sonaba muy triste, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte.

—Tranquilo, Clyde. Yo también termine con mi "novia". La cosa era diferente, yo no la amaba… no era un noviazgo serio— El rubio posó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño consolándolo.

—Las cosas estaban mal… Yo sabía que esto no funcionaría, pero me hacía falsas ilusiones. Siempre terminaba herido… cada cosa que me decía… me dolía demasiado, y más si era ella a la que tanto amaba.

—Clyde, se que duele, y si tienes que llorar hazlo, amigo.

—Gracias, Ken. Pero no, no vale la pena llorar por alguien así. Las cosas se dieron y ahora he terminado con ella.

—Pues, si ella te lastimaba es bueno que hayas terminado.

—Sí, fue lo mejor para los dos. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso… ya lo hecho, hecho esta.

Después de eso, el silencio inundó y ahora ambos estaban más despreocupados y tranquilos por haber hablado de sus problemas. Pero aun así, Clyde se sentía algo triste, y Kenny lo tenía en mente.

—Oye Clyde, no estés triste.

—Lo siento, es que es difícil olvidar…

—Ya sé que te alegrara. ¿Quieres ir a comer unos tacos conmigo?, conozco un lugar muy bueno— En la depresiva cara del castaño brotó una ligera sonrisa. Kenny se levanta estirándose y de la nada se le cae la revista de Playboy que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero.

Clyde ve atento la revista que cae y al descubrir la portada no puede evitar callar.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Le pregunta incrédulo.

—No me vayas a regañar por…

—¡Es la nueva edición! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Kenny, dime en donde la compraste!— Toma emocionado la revista entre sus manos y la hojea deleitándose de tal obra de arte.

El desconcertado rubio por fin sabía de alguien a quien también le gustaba la revista. Stan, Kyle y Cartman siempre lo regañaban, pero con Clyde era diferente. A ese chico de ojos cafés le encantaban las revistas Playboy, tanto como a Kenny.

—Entonces que… ¿Quieres ir por unos tacos?— Sonríe viendo como se emocionaba con la revista.

—Claro, ya empieza a hacer hambre— Sonríe y se levanta al lado de Ken. Mientras ellos caminaban por el camino aluzado por los postes iban hablando alegremente. Sin saberlo, tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

Así fue como empezó. Con una historia trágica, que fue el comienzo de una linda amistad entre Kenny y Clyde.

**Zoren97**


End file.
